Papa, I Love You
by kingqueen0804
Summary: "Aku tipe orang sulit jatuh cinta. Tapi sekalinya jatuh cinta, hanya satu orang yang ku cintai, dia ayah kandungku"-Choi (Yoon) Jeonghan. "Aku mencintainya. Entah kapan perasaan ini muncul. Kalian tahu siapa orang yang ku maksud, dia anak kandungku."-Choi Seungcheol. SEVENTEEN JEONGCHEOL/SEUNGHAN (Jeonghan x Seungcheol)(Seungcheol x Jeonghan), GS, Incest
1. Prolog

**Papa Cheol with Baby Han**

 **Prolog**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar memecah keheningan malam. Seorang pria tengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit, menuju kamar bersalin, dimana sang istri tercinta tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Pria itu berhenti berlari dan masih terengah-engah ketika mendapatkan kedua orang tuanya, kedua mertuanya dan adik kandungnya juga sudah menunggu terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu bagaimana keadaan Seulrin?"

"Seulrin masih di dalam nak, bersabarlah dokter pasti akan menolong istrimu."

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya beberapa jam lalu ia mendapati telpon dari ibunya jika istrinya terjatuh di kamar mandi, dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat. Mengakibatkan bayi yang dikandungnya harus segera dilahirkan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter yang masih memakai pakaian operasi keluar ruangan dan menemui mereka.

"Keluarga nyonya Choi?"

"Ya saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya, dok?"

"Saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda tuan Choi, bayi anda lahir dengan selamat dan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ia cantik seperti ibunya."

"Syukurlah, lalu dengan istri saya, dok?"

Dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya. Semua anggota keluarga yang hadir disana pun berharap-harap cemas apa yang akan dikatakan dokter tersebut.

"Untuk istri anda, kami sangat memohon maaf. Dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Kami tidak bisa menolongnya. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf. Saya permisi." Dokter itu pun berlalu meninggalkan beberapa anggota keluarga yang masih belum percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja ia katakan.

Choi Seungcheol, begitulah nama pria itu. Pria berusia 25 tahun, suami dari seorang Shin Seulrin. Mereka menjalin kasih dari bangku SMA, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Niatnya ingin berbahagia bersama istri dan anaknya yang baru saja lahir, harus hilang begitu saja. Tuhan lebih sayang pada istrinya itu. Seungcheol berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan dimana baru saja istrinya melahirkan dan ia harus menerima kenyataan, kalau istrinya telah tiada untuk selama-lamanya. Ia melihat tubuh sang istri yang amat ia cintai tengah dilepaskan dari alat-alat medis yang sebelumnya terpasang di tubuhnya, wajah cantik dengan bibir yang selalu merah menawan kini terlihat pucat dan kaku. Bahkan perawat di sana mulai menutupi wajah itu dengan sebuah kain berwarna putih. Seungcheol tidak dapat menahan tangisannya ketika tubuh sang istri mulai di bawa keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi tuan," seorang perawat menyapa Seungcheol. Seungcheol berbalik dan mendapati ia tengah menggendong bayi mungil ditangannya.

"Ini bayi anda tuan. Ia perempuan," Perawat itu menyerahkannya pada Seungcheol selaku ayah kandungnya. Dengan senang hati Seungcheol menerima anaknya tersebut. Perawat tersebut tersenyum dan berpamitan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Anak papa sangat cantik. Wajahmu persis seperti mama. Papa akan memberi namamu Choi Jeonghan. Jeonghan, kita berjuang sama-sama ya, walaupun tidak ada mama di sekitar kita. Papa janji akan merawat dan menjagamu."


	2. Chapter 1

**6 Tahun kemudian**

Di suatu pagi terdengar langkah kaki seorang gadis kecil di seluruh penjuru rumah. Rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil, dan tidak terlalu besar namun sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh sepasang ayah dan putri kecilnya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah dapur. Dari kejauhan ia tersenyum melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang membuat sarapan untuknya.

"Papa!" gadis kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kaki ayahnya. Merasakan kakinya dipeluk, laki-laki yang dipanggil papa itu, langsung mematikan kompornya dan menyapa gadis kecil yang memiliki tinggi selututnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Choi Seungcheol, nama lelaki itu menggendong putrinya dan mendudukkan nya disebuah kursi meja makan.

"Kau duduk dulu ya, papa siapkan makanan untukmu."

"Iya pa."

Seungcheol mengambil satu porsi nasi goreng buatannya dan satu gelas susu. Ia letakkan semua itu di depan putrinya. " _Jja_ , ini nasi goreng untukmu dan ini susu putih mu."

"Terima kasih, papa."

Gadis kecil itu menyantap makanan buatan ayahnya dengan lahap. Seungcheol sesekali harus membersihkan sisa nasi dari mulut putrinya itu.

"Papa,"

"Iya sayang?"

"Apa papa akan ke kantor hari ini?"

"Tentu. Papa ke kantor dan kamu ke sekolah ya."

"Aku tidak mau sekolah, aku mau ikut papa ke kantor."

"Sayang, tapi nanti kamu bosan kalau ikut papa. Kau tau sendirikan kalau papa pulang sore. Lebih baik kamu sekolah, nanti kamu bisa bermain sama teman-teman mu. Papa akan menelpon nenek agar menjemputmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin ikut papa!"

"Jeonghan-ah…."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti makan!" gadis kecil yang bernama Jeonghan itu mendorong piringnya menjauh. Tangannya ia lipat di dada. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut papa ke kantor. Tapi ada satu syarat, kau tidak boleh nakal ya."

Raut wajah gadis kecil itu berubah kembali. Ia tersenyum senang, ketika mendengar ayahnya yang mengizinkan ia ikut ke kantornya. Ia kembali memakan nasi gorengnya dengan semangat.

"Habis ini kau mandi ya. Mau dimandiin papa atau mandi sendiri?"

"Mandi sendiri, aku sudah besar!"

Seungcheol mengusakkan tangannya pada rambut halus putrinya itu.

.

.

Rambut panjang gadis kecil itu bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama langkah kakinya. Ia senang, karena hari ini ia bisa ikut dan bersama ayahnya ke kantor. Tangan mungil nya pun selalu menggenggam ayahnya.

"Papa, papa pulang kantor jam berapa?"

"Hmm, biasa kan papa pulang sore. Tapi karena kamu ikut jadi mungkin papa akan pulang kantor secepatnya. Memangnya ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin boneka barbie pa, yang mirip di tv itu."

"Iya sayang nanti papa belikan ya untuk mu."

"Makasih papa. Papa memang papanya Jeonghan yang terhebat."

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar celotehan anaknya. Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan ruangan Seungcheol.

"Maaf, Pak. Hari ini ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan direktur." Seorang sekretaris Seungcheol langsung mendatanginya. Posisi Seungcheol di perusahaan sebagai _General Manager_ itu membuatnya menjadi di posisi yang sangat sibuk.

"Baiklah nanti saya akan ke ruang rapat."

Seungcheol melihat putrid semata wayangnya itu tengah merenggut kesal. Ia berjongkok untuk memposisikan sejajar dengan nya. "Anak cantik papa, kenapa cemberut? Papa cumin sebenat kok rapatnya."

"Tapi nanti aku sendirian, pa."

"Tenang sayang, kamu tunggu di ruangan papa nanti Eunbyul _eonni_ akan menemani mu bermain." Seungcheol menoleh ke arah sekretaris nya itu. Ia terkejut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mendapat anggukan dari Seungcheol.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku mau ikut papa ke ruang rapat!"

"Sayang kok kamu begini sih? Ayolah kamu tunggu saja di ruangan papa. Kalau kamu menunggu papa di ruang rapat nanti kamu bosan. Lebih baik kamu bermain sama Eunbyul _eonni_. Benarkan Eunbyul-ah?"

"I-iya benar, papa kamu benar Jeonghan-ah. Kamu disini saja sama _eonni_."

Dengan raut wajah yang masih memberengut, Jeonghan melirik ke arah ayahnya dan perlahan ke arah sekretaris sang ayah.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu papa, di ruangan papa. Tapi papa harus janji rapat nya jangan lama-lama. Nanti kan kita mau beli barbie."

"Iya sayang papa janji. Papa tidak akan lupa," Seungcheol mengelus rambut panjang putrinya itu sebelum berjalan kea rah ruang rapat. Jeonghan memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan langsung menduduki dirinya di sofa.

"Jeonghan, kamu mau makan apa?" Eunbyul, sekretaris Seungcheol datang menghampiri dan langsung duduk disamping gadis kecil cantik itu.

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Papa yang memasak untuk ku."

"Ah begitu, kalau minum? Kamu pasti haus kan? Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Aku tidak haus."

"Baiklah." Eunbyul menghela nafasnya kasar, ia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi putrid semata wayang bos nya itu.

" _Eonni_ ,"

"Ya ada apa, Jeonghan-ah?"

"Aku mau bermain."

"Baiklah, kamu mau main apa, hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau main petak umpet saja. _Eonni_ yang jaga, dan aku yang bersembunyi."

"Kalau itu mau mu. Ayo kita mulai."

Eunbyul mulai menutup matanya dan menghitung angka 1-100. Jeonghan segera berlari untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya itu agar Eunbyul tidak mengetahuinya. Jeonghan keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol, ia terus mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan di sebuah papan di pintu darurat. Ia pun segera masuk ke sana, dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Namun ketika berlari, kaki kecilnya menginjak sebuah air, dan Jeonghan pun langsung terjatuh dari tangga.

"Papa…. Huaaaaa," Jeonghan menangis sekencangnya karena merasa kesakitan.

Eunbyul menyudahi berhitungnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Ia langsung berlari mencari suara tangisan tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati putri bosnya itu sudah terduduk di bawah tangga darurat sambil memeluk kakinya.

Eunbyul langsung menuruni anak tangga itu, dan menolong Jeonghan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit _eonni_ …huaaaa."

"Mana sini yang sakit? Biar _eonni_ obati."

Jeonghan memperlihatkan lutut kakinya yang membiru. Ia masih terus menangis.

"Sini _eonni_ gendong." Eunbyul berjongkok dan membelakangi Jeonghan. Jeonghan pun segera naik ke punggung Eunbyul. Eunbyul mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, menahan tubuh kecil Jeonghan agar tida terjatuh. Ia membawa kembali gadis kecil itu ke dalam ruangan Seungcheol.

Eunbyul mendudukan Jeonghan di sofa. Ia mengambil kotak obat yang terdapat di laci mejanya. Jeonghan masih saja terisak menangis.

"Sini kemarikan kakimu."

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, nanti sakit."

"Jeonghan-ah, kamu mau lukamu sembuh?"

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mau papa mu khawatir kalau melihatmu terluka seperti ini?"

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kalau begitu sini _eonni_ sembuhkan. Supaya kamu tidak kesakitan lagi dan papa kamu tidak akan khawatir."

Dengan perlahan Jeonghan mengulurkan kakinya ke pangkuan Eunbyul. Eunbyul pun mengusapkan kain _kassa_ yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat balok es kecil. Jeonghan meringis kesakitan ketika ujung _kassa_ itu menempel di lututnya yang membiru.

"Gimana, tidak sakit kan?"

"Tidak,"

" _Jja_ , sudah selesai, sekarang bermainnya sudah selesai. Kamu tidur saja ya. Kamu sedang sakit."

"Iya _eonni_ , tapi _eonni_ jangan bilang-bilang ke papa ya kalau aku habis jatuh."

"Pasti, sudah ya kamu jangan kemana-mana _eonni_ mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan _eonni_ dulu." Eunbyul keluar dari ruangan bosnya menuju meja kerjanya. Sementara Jeonghan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

.

.

Seungcheol telah menyelesaikan rapatnya bersama direktur perusahaan. Ia segera keluar ruangan rapat menuju ruangannya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menemui putrid kecilnya itu.

"Apa dia ada di dalam?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah sampai di depan meja sekretarisnya.

"Iya tuan. Putri anda sedang tidur di ruangan anda."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya."

"Iya sama-sama tuan."

Seungcheol segera memasuki ruangannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Jeonghan yang sudah tertidur sangat lelap.

"Jeonghan-ah, cantiknya papa.." Seungcheol mencium kening putrinya itu.

Jeonghan membuka dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Papa!" Jeonghan langsung saja memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Papa sudah selesai rapatnya?"

"Sudah sayang. Sekarang kita pulang bagaimana?"

"Kita beli boneka barbie dulu, papa!"

"Iya maksud papa, sekarang kita keluar ke _mall_. Kita beli boneka barbienya yang banyak."

"Benarkah? Asikk…" Jeonghan meloncat-loncat senang di atas sofa yang terasa empuk tersebut.

"Papa gendong…." Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia sangat ingin sekali digendong oleh Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, sini." Seungcheol langsung menggendong saja tubuh kecil Jeonghan. Ia langsung saja keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju _basement_ bawah kantor tempat mobilnya parkir.

.

.

Mobil mewah Seungcheol membelah jalanan di Seoul. Jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat sangat senang. Ia sesekali menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang diketahuinya.

"Sayang.. nanti habis membeli barbie, kamu mau makan apa?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut dan jari telunjuk nya ia ketukkan beberapa kali di bibir mungilnya itu. Seungcheol gemas melihat tingkah anaknya. Dengan tangan kanannya ia mencubit pipi Jeonghan.

"Ah, aku ingin memakan daging pa."

"Hmm, daging? Baiklah nanti kita makan daging."

Jeonghan bertepuk tangan senang, ia kembali menyenandungkan suaranya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah _mall_ terbesar di Seoul. Seungcheol segera memarkirkan mobilnya itu. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk putrid kecilnya. Jeonghan segera turun dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam _mall_ tersebut. Jeonghan merentangkan tangannya merasakan hawa dingin ketika berada di sekitar pintu masuk _mall_. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan nya.

.

.

Jeonghan terus menarik tangan ayahnya, hingga sampai di sebuah toko mainan. "Papa itu barbie yang aku ingin."

"Baiklah kau pilih sendiri ya,"

"Kalau banyak boleh tidak pa?"

"Hmm, boleh. Kau boleh pilih beberapa barbie sesukamu."

"Asik!" Jeonghan lansung saja berlari ke area dimana banyak boneka barbie yang dijajakan di etalase toko.

Seungcheol menunggunya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk. Seungcheol segera mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk membalasnya.

"Kau, Choi Seungcheol kan?"

Seungcheol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang menyapanya.

"Iya, aku Choi Seungcheol."

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu dengan mu disini. Kau masih ingat aku?"

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat seorang wanita yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau lupa pada ku? Aku Jangmi. Park Jangmi. Temanmu dan juga Seulrin."

"J-Jangmi?"

"Aku dengar, Seulrin sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal setelah melahirkan putri kami."

"Kalian sudah punya anak? Ah pasti kau kesini bersama anak mu? Dimana dia?" Jangmi, wanita 30 tahunan itu mengedarkan pandangannya keliling toko mainan. Ia menatap mata Seungcheol yang sedang memperhatikan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memilih banyak boneka. Jangmi tersenyum licik.

Jeonghan sudah memilih beberapa boneka barbie yang ia inginkan. Ia akan menunjukan boneka-boneka barbie itu pada ayahnya. Namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya menarik wajah ayahnya itu dan menciumnya.

"Pa-pa…"

 **TBC**


End file.
